gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Multisoft Universal Battle
Multisoft Universal Battle is a tactical crossover RPG by Multisoft. It retains a balanced roster unlike Multisoft's other crossover RPGs. This game also marks the 10th anniversary of the Multisoft All-Star franchise, as well as its foundation 30 years ago. Guest characters from ACS, SBEntertainment and Team Clarent Project also make an appearance in this game. It is available for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, and Xbox One. Gameplay The game uses grid-based movement like the Project X Zone series. Each Player Unit is made either paired or solo (with less attack power and higher defense), and another option is combining the three together, they can move freely in the map within their range. You can choose the desirable unit list, with paired listed in green and solos in yellow. The game's attacks require the control pad, Triangle/X/Y, Circle/A/B, and X/B/A, with the Square/Y/X being the one which activates the MAP Attack/Super Attack. Rivals are also capable of having a Super Attack gauge with their Enemy Attack. There are even combinations between more units in occasions to perform an "Ultra Strike". The game has twenty-nine normal stages and three prologues, and an epilogue, making a total of thirty-three chapters. Story Something was amiss in the Multisoft galaxy; the "Followers of Oblivion", an organization known to obliterate other galaxies, have finally arrived. They appear to be searching for a hidden relic for their master, so they must destroy the galaxy to find it. Warned by their incoming, the organization "True Cross" summon Nadia Courtesse, a veteran fighter, Hangi, a half-human/half-demon boy founded by them, and Danny Wunstein, Nadia's former trainer, to stop the Followers of Oblivion and their forces, while also gathering heroes along the way. The Followers of Oblivion find out about their plans, so they hire the villains of the "Multisoft" galaxy, even though some of them are working by their own will. Original Characters True Cross Nadia Courtesse - a 27-year-old veteran fighter who works for True Cross, with a high intelligence and superb skills. She uses different types of firearms at her disposal during battle. Nadia is known to the other members as "the Combat Queen," even though her skills, while outstanding, are far from what Danny can do. She, Hangi, and Danny were sent to deal with the Followers of Oblivion. Hangi - a 12-year-old boy who is half-human and half-demon. When his family was killed, he was brought into True Cross as an honorary member. He has no further knowledge about humans, so he personally assumes they are his new family, especially when he sensed blue aura (a sign for benevolence) from them. He possesses a black jewel, passed down from his father, giving him the ability to sense one's aura. He joins Nadia and Danny in the fight against the Followers of Oblivion. Danny Wunstein - a 34-year-old man who used to train Nadia during her first years in True Cross. He has a serious and very cold personality in battle, but he actually has a caring personality which only Hangi can sense from him. He even likes to advise his enemies before they underestimate him. He fights against the Followers of Oblivion, along with Nadia and Hangi. Followers of Chaos Ars - a magician and one of the three Followers of Oblivion. He has a very 'gentle' personality, but shows traits of a Follower of Oblivion when fighting. Ars is the leader of his team and holds high regard for his fellows. He has magnetic abilities, which he can use to force his adversaries towards or away from him. Vina - a dancer and one of the three Followers of Oblivion. She has a laid-back personality, but shows traits of a Follower of Oblivion when fighting. She is the talker of the three members, as well as the youngest. Vina possesses orb-based abilities and can enlarge, shrink, or multiply green orbs to attack her adversaries. Nomu - a quiet man and one of the three Followers of Oblivion. He usually has no interest in fighting, but he still shows traits of a Follower of Oblivion when doing so. Nomu is the oldest among the group. Nomu can transform his body into a form of energy, boosting his power and defense. Miscellaneous General Gregory McCloud - an old general who also works for True Cross. He is intelligent and tactical, always planning ahead before entering the battlefield. He helps the heroes, sending them to different parts of the Multisoft galaxy using the Space Cruiser that he built during his days of youth. However behind his elderly, generous and kind man hides something suspicious. His real name is Endreich, member of the Followers. Hoshi the Eternal - a "Solidified Shadow." He appears before the others halfway of the game. He possesses the power of a God, equally stronger as Zeronix. He has a solemn personality and is eternally polite. He sides with the heroes after McCloud's betrayal and uses the Space Cruiser with his magic to help them. Zeronix - The venerated God of the adversarial organization Followers of Chaos. His plan was to unite all of the galaxies he conquered into one complete multiverse. Roster Playable Pair Units This game includes thirty pair units, as well as six more secret pair units. Hidden Pair Units Playable Solo Units Thirty solos confirmed, plus six more hidden characters. Hidden Solo Units Rivals Fifty-four rivals confirmed, including the sub-boss and final boss. NPCs Twenty-two NPCs have been confirmed. Shopkeepers Each one has one different special item at the end of the game. Cameos * Yamato has Shizuru Kumazawa, Makoto Ushiyama, Reiji Kitsuyashi, Yoko Harine, & Tomoyo Zouji from his game assist him. * Kenta and Gin summon their respective Dimenbeasts, Victaur and Slatewolf, during their attacks. * Silver and Stella fuse with Grant and Lucy in some of their attacks. * Saturn summons the Fireball, Fenrir, the three main ships from StriderForce, and the Triceratops (Dino Duel). Category:Multisoft Category:Tactical RPG Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:Loco's Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games